The Getaway
by MissZozzLouise
Summary: Ron's hurting Hermione. She runs away. I suck at summaries, but the fic is good. :D Though it's kinda angsty for me...


**_A/N - I seriously need a life. Don't look at me weirdly. Just 'cause I write loads-  
_****_I'll just shut up and let you read. :P_**

**_DISCLAIMER - I don't own the Potterverse, so no suey!

* * *

The Getaway_**

_Here I am again talkin' to myself,_

_Sittin' at a red light,_

_Both hands on the wheel,_

_How am I supposed to feel?_

_So much running through my mind,_

_First you wanna be free,_

_Now you say you need me,_

_Givin' mixed signals and signs,_

_It's so hard to let you in,_

_Thinkin' you might slam the brakes again._

It's not that hard to forgive someone is it? I mean, take Ron for example, he dumped me, then came crawling back three days later, asking me back out. And I was dumb enough to say yes. How stupid am I?

I can hardly call myself stupid, really. Come on. Smartest witch in the year, calling herself stupid? Bah. For some reason, that doesn't really seem to work out.

_Put the pedal down,_

_Headin' out of town,_

_Gotta make a getaway,_

_The traffic in my brain,_

_Is drivin' me insane,_

_This is more than I can take,_

_You tell me that you love me first,_

_Then throw your heart into reverse,_

_I gotta getaway._

Why he did it? I don't know. 'Cause he's a creep. And I'm still with him, having sex with him on a regular basis. If that's not stupid, I don't know what is. He just dumps me, then asks me back out, as if nothing happened between us. He'd go;

"Oh, by the way, you're dumped,"

"Um… why?"

"'Cause I don't like you, is why. Jeez," he'd say, then slam out of the door.

Why don't I leave him? 'Cause I've tried that. It got ugly.

_I can't keep comin' back to you,_

_Every time you're in the mood,_

_To whisper something sweet in my ear._

_It's so hard to move on,_

_Because everytime I think you're gone, _

_You show up in my rear view mirror._

_Is this just a detour,_

'_Cause I gotta be sure,_

_That you really mean what you say,_

_It's so hard to let you in,_

_Thinkin' you might slam the brakes again._

I know he abuses me, and I know Molly knows. But despite that, I loved him. I said loved. I don't love him anymore. I'm fed up of being pushed around. I want my old life back, where I could laugh, drink, do whatever I wanted. Now, I can't. He practically smothers me. I just want to get out of this one way street. It's crushing me.

_Put the pedal down,_

_Headin' out of town,_

_Gotta make a getaway,_

_The traffic in my brain,_

_Is drivin' me insane,_

_This is more than I can take,_

_You tell me that you love me first,_

_Then throw your heart into reverse,_

_I gotta getaway._

I'm packing my bags. Ron's out at work. He won't be back for another couple of hours at least. Ginny told me to come and live with them; they're going on holiday to Tenerife, so I'll be far away from Ron. He's not going to like it when he finds me gone though…

Why am I thinking about him like that? He's done it to me countless times. I want to be able to do it too. I shove another pair of trousers into my bag, and check that I've got my wand. I have. I close the zip on my suitcase, lock all doors, knowing that Ron hasn't got a key, set up wards, and turned off the floo, so he has no way of getting in. I then got my wand out, and spun on the spot, landing in Ginny's room, not aware that I'm crying.

"It's OK, honey. It's OK. You're here now," Molly soothed, immediately jumping off Ginny's bed and giving me a hug. Since my parents died a year ago, this has been my home away from home. Molly has been my mother. Not really, but I like to think of her as that.

_To a place where I can be redefined,_

_Where you're out of sight,_

_And you're out of mind,_

_But the truth is,_

_I can't even say goodbye._

"What has he been doing to you dear? You're covered in bruises," Molly said concerned, making me lift my shirt up so she could examine them. "Has he been hitting you?"

"Yeah… just because I did something wrong, like give him the wrong food, or say something that he didn't want to hear, or even mentioned anything apart from him…"

"Well, you're not seeing him again," she said, putting my t-shirt back down and hugging me. "We'll look after you," she smiled. "Don't worry,"

"I won't," I said, closing my eyes, tears making their way down my face. "I promise,"

_Here I am again talkin' to myself,_

_Sittin' at a red light,_

_Both hands on the wheel,_

_How am I supposed to feel?_

_So much running through my mind,_

_Put the pedal down,_

_Headin' out of town,_

_Gotta make a getaway,_

_The traffic in my brain,_

_Is drivin' me insane,_

_This is more than I can take,_

_You tell me that you love me first,_

_Then throw your heart into reverse,_

_I gotta getaway…

* * *

**A/N - I think that's a bit too angsty for me... I don't really like it. You might though. :D R&R PLZKTHNX**_


End file.
